memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kathryn Janeway
D.O.B. In what episode was Janeway's year of birth revealed?--T smitts 05:51, 2 Jul 2005 (UTC) :No episode. I think it's alluded to in Jeri Taylor's Mosaic, but I'm not sure. I'll take the birthdate out nevertheless. :Her birth''day'', however, was revealed in Year of Hell, Part II. Randee15 05:55, 2 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::In the article it say she quit tennis when she was twelve years old. Then it says in 2373, 19 years later, that she plays tennis again. That would seem to suggest that she was born in 2342.--Tim Thomason 15:34, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC) :::Ah, but that's incorrect too. In Deadlock, Kathryn only said that she had lost a'' tennis game when she was 12 years old, not that she quit tennis then: ::::"She [alternate Janeway of Deadlock] even knew that when I was twelve years old I walked home in a thunderstorm over seven kilometres because I lost a tennis match."'' ::::(Courtesy of [http://www.star-trek-voyager.org/ep37b.htm Janet's Star Trek Voyager Site].) :::The point is, I reiterate, that Janeway's birthdate has never been specifically stated either directly or indirectly in the show. It's true that Janeway mentioned she played tennis in high school, but that, after all, covers several years and hence does nothing to pinpoint an exact year of birth. Randee15 21:23, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::::I understand what you're saying. Obviously, she can't be born in 2342. If she was then she would have graduated Starfleet Academy around 2364 and she was already commanding the Billings the year before. I misunderstood the article and was merely bringing forward what I thought was a contradiction. The quotes from Deadlock and Future's End, just indirectly state that she was born before 2342, which has already be proven indirectly by other scenes.--Tim Thomason 00:50, 7 Jul 2005 (UTC) VFD for Nicole Janeway ;Nicole Janeway : * This information is (or should be) mentioned in the Kathryn Janeway article in the background information as the intended name for her character in pre-production and should not be its own article. --Alan del Beccio 15:07, 13 Jul 2005 (UTC) **'Redirect' to Kathryn Janeway. -- SmokeDetector47 // ''talk'' 15:14, 13 Jul 2005 (UTC) **'Redirect' to Kathryn Janeway. Someone may be looking for info on Nicole Janeway specifically, after all. Randee15 20:50, 13 Jul 2005 (UTC) **'Keep'. It simply needs a heavy amount of expanding. -- Lincolnian 15:19, 13 Jul 2005 (UTC) *** Background information pre-production information does not, or should not, get its own articles as you are suggesting, it simply belongs the page to which it applies. --Alan del Beccio 23:28, 13 Jul 2005 (UTC) **** Merged --Alan del Beccio 06:58, 17 Jul 2005 (UTC) PNA-Incomplete Are there any detailed expansion requirements, the sections or anything before the PNA-Incomplete will be removed? :There should probably be something on friendships, romance, etc., probably under the "Personal Life" section.--Starchild 07:57, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) More to say If there is a lot to say on other starship captains (e.g. Picard), there can be more content added to this page. There needs to be more detail and more about her journey through the delta quadrent. At least I added the coffee part. :) --Galaxy001 04:51, 6 Jan 2006 (UTC) *Never mind. I didn't check the article before I put this comment in. Whenever I had visited it, it needed expansion. --Galaxy001 04:53, 6 Jan 2006 (UTC)